The Guy I Used To Know
by Louann1
Summary: There's a guy I used to know. He was in my classes at school. I never really thought that I'd see him again so when I did, I didn't know what to say... Except that I was embarrassed to be his employee.


This is the first time I ever wrote something for Fruits Basket but I hope that I do a good job. This is set in an AU so there's nothing about the curse. I was going to say who the characters were but I don't think that anyone would agree with the coupling I chose so I'm not going to say it. Heh, it's a secret! 

-x-

The Guy I Used To Know

By Louann1

There's a guy I used to know.

He was in my classes at school. We didn't really speak to each other but it's not like we hated each other either. At least, I didn't hate him. From what I could tell he was a good person. His grades were OK and he didn't really get into fights and so... Yeah. I guess he was pretty perfect. He wasn't unattractive, nor lazy. What I mean by that is that... He would do whatever he was told by the teacher, but he would never volunteer. I guess that was a part of the mystery behind him. No one really knew him that well, even though people would stop and ask him questions in the hallway. He didn't really make a fuss about anything, not even that time when I accidentally spilt paint on him and he had to go around school with a big yellow splat on his shirt.

After graduation I didn't hear from him. I guess I didn't really expect to, we weren't close. The only thing that I heard was that he moved back home in some foreign country. I had to get a simple part time job since all my qualifications didn't really help in any way. So, I grabbed a news paper and went job hunting. OK, maybe not quite 'job hunting'. I just pointed at the first 'Help Wanted' ad in the newspaper and went for it. Luckily it wasn't too bad and I got employed on the spot. I didn't really expect my job to be interesting, since I had no work experience but at least I was able to earn money from something that I could do well. Make tea!

I really did enjoy my job. It gave me the oportunity to meet new people and learn some tricks of the trade, even though I wasn't exactly sure what the people actually did or what the office was for. Besides that, the people were really friendly and even though I did get lost a few times there was always someone who was willing to help me find my way back. Some of my best memories were being in that building. Although it only had four grey walls (with a few divisions for the employees) it was surprisingly cheerful.

I worked at the office for about a year in total. The pay was good with the occasional bonus at the right times of the year so I was pretty glad with the work that I did. All in all it was a really good job. I can't express how much I loved working in that building. I had to leave eventually but that was okay because I learnt a lot of things while I was there.

For about three months I didn't know who my employer was. That must sound quite strange since I was employed by him but aparantly one of the administrators had told him. I worked hard and I didn't break any rules so I was pretty nervous when I heard the PA blare my name out. I asked around and everyone said that whoever our boss was wanted to try my tea. I hadn't ever given him a sample of my tea. I mean, he's the boss! Surely he has enough money to buy the finest tea in China. Why would he want to try my tea? He was my employer so who was I to argue. I asked around about the kind of person he was but no one knew. Only the upper administrators saw him and even they didn't know much about him.

So the day came when it was time to serve him tea. I made sure that my clothes were appropriate and I punched in the code in the elevator to ge to the top floor. Only a handful of people had the code so I felt very privileged. As the elevator rose higher and higher I could feel my heart racing. The items on the tray clattered in my hands. My nerves were fraying but then I thought to myself. He was only my boss. He's human. All I had to do was a simple task. Simple, simple! As the elevator came to a halt I took a deep breath in and walked through the sraight, narrow one-way corridor. I hand no free hands so I was forced to knock the door with my foot. I didn't really want to do that but I had to. The last time I did I kicked down the door and I didn't want to do that. There came a buzz and I entered the office.

It was exactly like I imagined. Clean and pristine. Everything was in order. Uncluttered and yet it seemed to have been cared for. Whoever my employer was he had heart. No one tidies papers and other items like that unless they really care about it. Either that or he had a cleaner. As I slowly approached the desk the plates began to clatter again and I could only curse under my breath. I wondered about so many things as I walked to his desk. Surprisingly they were all quite stupid. I thought about the view from the windows and how hard the window cleaners must have worked just to reach the top. I also thought about why the boss' office is never at the bottom. What if there was a fire? Surely the boss would want to be the first out. Also his chair was facing the window. How come it's always bad guys to who do that? Then I thought again and maybe he was just admiring the view.

I placed down the tray and said,

" I hope you like it, sir."

His chair spun around and I sharply took in a breath just to calm my nerves. I squinted. It's a reflex I have. As I opened my eyes I saw him there with a broadsheet newspaper in his hands. He was wearing a suit but it wasn't a posh one. It suited him well much better than our school uniform. He looked... More handsome than the last time I saw him. He gave an awkward smile and thanked me. I just stood there like a goldfish. My mouth wouldn't move. There was the boy from my class who no one had heard of for the last three months was sitting before me drinking my tea.

" S-so... How have you been?" I clutched the tray tightly. 'How have you been?' What was I thinking?

" I've been good. Please... Sit down," He folded his newspaper and took a sip from the cup.

I sat down the the black leather chair on the other side of his desk and tried to relax since he was.

" So how do you like your job?" He asked me in a calming tone. " Your tea is great by the way."

" Oh, thank you..." Then I was struck by a most annoying question.

" I suppose you're wondering why I employed you," He litterally took the words right out of my mouth.

" Oh... Well... Yes..."

" If rain needs to fall who am I to stop it? Seriously, this is good tea," He complimented again.

" Thank you. I understand but do you know that everyone thinks that you've moved out of the country?"

" Oh, yeah. I started that," He said it so simply.

" Really? Why?" I began to relax a little. This was the same person that was in my classes for the past... decade.

" I... Didn't want to be contacted again," He put down the cup.

We talked for hours. The daylight seemed to never end until the night quickly fell like a blanket over a light bulb. I noticed the stars through the window. I had to admire his good taste in views. We talked about everything from the things we did since graduating to our memories at school.

" I should really be getting home..." I stood up slowly and bowed. " Thanks. Sorry for wasting your time."

" Oh no. Not at all. This was fun. I really enjoyed talking to you," He smiled again. Although he didn't smile much it suited him much better. He began to pack a few papers in a suitcase which appeared out of nowhere.

" You seem quite different since school," I said as walked to the door.

" How so?" He snapped the case shut and jogged to catch up with me.

" You seem... More open," I smiled weakly. " Maybe that's a bit too personal."

" That's okay," He smiled again but this time he was holding back.

I thought again. Actually, I thought a lot. There was a lot of things that he said which didn't make sense. For one, there was the 'not being contacted' thing. I'll admit he was a quiet person but he was popular. Then there was all the compliments. He complimented me quite a lot. He was considerate. I could tell that he was carefully thinking about what to say since he rephrased what he said many times. I felt quite honoured that he would do something like that. I... I began to like him. I'm not saying that I didn't before, because I did. He was a fairly pleasant person to talk to but I didn't know him.

He was very kind. Very kind. There are so many ways to describe him and I think that even if I used a theasaurus I couldn't have enough words to describe him with. That's how complicated he is.

For the next few months I spoke with him everyday while I was at work. I wanted to know him better because since he first said that thing about rain falling I realized that he is more wise beyond his years. He told me everything about himself gradually. It took time but I think that it helped him. He genuinly cared about me. Even if I missed a day off he would call to make sure that I was okay and pay me for the time I was off.

Gradually, he began to mingle with the other workers. He says that it's all down to me but I couldn't have done that much. Another thing which I think is an improvement is... He moved his office down to the ground floor! Isn't that great? I know that that sounds a bit 'so what?' but... I can't help but feel happy. I didn't intend to change him for personal gain. That's the last thing I want to do to anyone, but it seems that that's all I've done. I gained so much just by befriending him and so I feel as though it's my fault. I felt so guilty but he managed to take it all away. It's like he starts everyday with a clean slate. I couldn't say how I feel. Maybe because I didn't know.

So I left my job. I was only going to be a burden for him to carry. We remained friends but there was a rift between us. I couldn't have taken the pain of him pushing me away so I pushed him. I tried I really did. I thought about all the different scenarios that could've happened. All the things that he would say. They were all unrealistic. So I got a new job. My reunion with him was more of a 'Hello Goodbye' thing. I don't mind. It was a lot of fun. I learnt much from him and I hope that I taught him things in return. They say that meetings were made by God but separation is made by man. I suppose that in this case it's all too true.

There's a guy I used to know.

He was my first boss after graduation. We spoke to each other a lot at work and from what I could tell he's a good person. He was a great employer, he always paid me on time and he never got mad when I made a mistake. All he had to do was ask and his request would be fulfilled. Even though he never pressured anyone, something about him made everyone work their best. He didn't really make a fuss about anything, not even that time when I accidentally spilt tea on his white carpet and the stain wouldn't come out.


End file.
